


i have a sketchy past (yet i have shed my wings)

by strifescloud



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, avalanche is cloud's family, most terrifying group of in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifescloud/pseuds/strifescloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud takes Genesis to Seventh Heaven to meet his family.</p><p>(fill for strifesodos week day 1 - storge/philia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have a sketchy past (yet i have shed my wings)

**Author's Note:**

> aa this was a tough one i dont have as good a handle on AVALANCHE's personalities as i do with gen and cloud
> 
> its worth mentioning at this point that i headcanon genesis as having hpd as there is a bit of brain stuff in this one. all my works feature this headcanon even if i dont mention it overtly

“Genesis.”

Genesis whipped his head around from where he’d been studying his reflection in the shop window, clearing his throat and smoothing his hair one last time as he met Cloud’s eyes.

“Yes, dear?”

“Stop. Worrying.” Cloud took his hand with a gentle, nearly imperceptible smile, almost invisible unless you knew where to look. Genesis made a derisive noise, but tightened his grip on the proffered hand anyway, in some ways grateful for the reassurance.

It wasn’t that he thought his appearance would _matter_ in this particular instance, at least no more than he normally did. Checking his reflection was a subconscious thought process, part of the same one that led his eyes around the busy street, seeking out those who had their eyes on him and trying to read their expressions, taking snatches of attention where he could.

But where gauging the approval and disapproval of mere strangers was baseline, an absent tally running in the back of his mind, there was a great deal more at stake tonight.

They came to a stop in front of Seventh Heaven. Genesis hesitated for a long, quiet moment.

He wasn’t _stalling_ , exactly, just....preparing himself.

Realistically, he knew he couldn’t expect the complete approval of every - or rather, any - member of AVALANCHE. He also knew that he and Cloud’s relationship wasn’t up for approval by any _committee_ , and that what they did together was their business.

Yet somehow, Genesis couldn’t shake the terrible fear that Cloud would leave him if he failed at this, a task so simple and yet so infinitely complex. Permanence, security - these were concepts from another life, a past life, when three soldiers had stood together against the world, bound together not just by friendship but also by the inexorable grip Shinra had on their strings.

But that, too, had shattered in time, and Genesis had learned not to trust in permanence.

Cloud shook him from his thoughts by squeezing his hand again.

“C’mon. Everyone’s waiting inside.”

Genesis took a deep breath, and prepared to meet the family.

The conversation did not stop as they entered, nor were they met with the stares of those inside, but Genesis could feel the quiet anticipation lingering in the room. The bar was officially closed tonight - this was only for members of AVALANCHE.

Tifa was the first to meet his eyes from behind the bar, giving him a long, evaluating look. Genesis wondered how much she knew - or remembered. He stood his ground, meeting her gaze evenly, not reacting when her eyes flicked down to his and Cloud’s joined hands. She and Cloud had a quick conversation of nothing but minutely shifting facial expression before she finally, slowly, nodded.

Cloud looked relieved, for all his reassurances. Maybe he was more nervous about this than he had let on.

Cloud had obviously already told Tifa what he liked to drink, because there was a fruity-looking concoction waiting for him at the bar, umbrella and all. He took it with a charming smile in her direction, offering his polite thanks and praises as he took his first sip. He made to push away from the bar, but her voice stopped him.

“Genesis, right?”

“At your service.” He turned back to her, plastering his friendliest expression on his face. He didn’t exactly have the capacity to truly care for many others - loving Cloud took just about all he had - but her approval meant a great deal to Cloud and thus, by extension, to him.

“Cloud’s told you a lot, hasn’t he? About everything that happened, about,” she waved her hand vaguely, but Genesis knew what she meant, “all of this.”

“Yes, he has.” He let his face relax into appropriate solemnity.

“So you know everything he’s been through. You and I both know that me threatening you is a waste of time, so I won’t.”

Genesis shifted slightly, but Tifa remained unmoved, so he kept his hands where they were.

“Cloud’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself. So if you, knowing what you know, _ever_ willingly hurt him…”

“I thought you said you weren’t threatening me?”

“I’m not.” Tifa’s voice was still cheerful, like this was an idle conversation, “I can just guarantee you that not a single one of us will step up to stop him if he decides to run a sword through your chest.”

“Duly noted.” His tone was only _slightly_ dry, to his credit.

“I should hope so. Don’t spend all night at the bar, now! Go, socialise.” She shooed him away with her hands as he retreated, clutching his drink. He looked around for Cloud, finally spotting him standing near a small cluster of seated people. He made a beeline for him, trying to stay out of range of the others.

He grabbed Cloud’s hand again as soon as he stopped, because if they were going to do this they may as well put on a bit of a show, then paused.

He _recognised_ one the faces that was staring at him.

“Cid Highwind,” he said with dawning surprise. The other man grumbled at him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Rhapsodos. Should’ve known they couldn’t keep you dead for long.”

Honestly, Genesis felt like a bit of an idiot for not putting it together sooner. Cloud has told him the whole story.

“You two _know_ each other?” The girl on the other side of the table exclaimed, leaning forward into Cid’s space. He leaned backwards slightly in response. Genesis took it upon himself to answer.

“Shinra was a big company, but most of the higher-ups at least knew of each other. As a First Class SOLDIER, I was _invited_ to attend many...networking events.” He shares a look of commiseration with Cid, remembering how dull such events could be.

It’s odd, this feeling almost akin to camaraderie, but he attributes it to the atmosphere of the room. It’s hardly unwelcome, in any case. Cid nudged the imposing figure next to him, inviting him to contribute. The other man extended a black-gloved hand.

“Vincent Valentine.”

Genesis paused, allowing shock to play out across his face, because he doubted Cloud would have told his compatriots that Genesis was once aligned with Deepground.

“As in-”

“Yes.”

He let go of Cloud’s hand to take the one before him - not gingerly, because he would never let himself actually display his nerves, but with a befitting reverence. He’d read Hojo’s files, in his search for some leverage over Sephiroth, and Deepground had held many files on Chaos’s host.

He steered himself away from that train of thought, but kept in mind what he knows. If even _half_ of what was in those files was true, this was most likely a very dangerous man.

If he was even a man at all - many days, Genesis himself didn’t feel like he much belonged in that category. Vincent’s gaze was a crimson weight, piercing and knowing all at once.

“I know you, as well. Hojo had many files, not all of them his.” Genesis froze again.

“It’s been many years, since then. None of us are immune to change - not even you, I’d wager.” He couldn’t resist the barb, unsettled by the mere idea of Project G becoming known once again.

Cloud still didn’t know everything. Some subjects were more difficult to broach than others.

“Perhaps.” Vincent gave him a little half-smile, cold yet tolerant all at once. “Time will tell.”

“Vincent.” Cloud finally interjected, sensing the growing tension in the air. Vincent’s gaze cut to him, but he says no more.

“And _I’m_ Yuffie, while we’re doing introductions! Cloud said you had _soo_ much cool materia-”

He took a long sip of his drink. She seemed exuberant, young in a way that Genesis had never been, and it is refreshing and exhausting all at once. Cloud, as always, sensed this before Genesis can even think of voicing it.

“Bar rules, Yuffie. No stealing materia.”

“But, _Cloud_ , they just- they just _leave_ it out there in plain sight.”

“Argue with Tifa about it, not me.”

“Maybe I _will_.” Sufficiently distracted, she flounced off to the bar. Genesis didn’t fail to notice the way Cid’s hand had crept onto Vincent’s, but he didn’t comment either.

“C’mon.” Cloud murmured, and suddenly he was drawn away to the next group.

They stopped in front of one of the corner booths and Genesis narrowed his eyes, because there was yet _another_ face he recognised, and for all Cloud’s forewarning he couldn’t stop the surge of suspicion.

“ _Tuesti.”_

“General Rhapsodos,” Reeve said, managing to sound surprised but still so very mild, “or perhaps just Genesis, I should say. Old titles don’t mean much in these times, do they?”

His voice was very, very bland, and Genesis didn’t trust him for a second.

“You’re quite right, _Reeve_. Although you’ve managed to do quite well for yourself, I hear.” He tried to match that even, disinterested tone.

“Yes,” interjected another voice, “Reeve and I were just discussing the integration of wind turbines into the current power infrastructure.”

Nanaki hopped back up onto the bench seat, tail curling around his feet as he settled. Genesis inclined his head politely.

“Genesis Rhapsodos. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nanaki.” He didn’t extend a hand, unsure of how proper greetings play out when one party has paws.

“Cloud must have told you quite a bit about our journey,” Nanaki tilted his head, expression unreadable, “but we have yet to hear quite as much about you.”

“Well,” he smothered a series of panicked, unhelpful thoughts - how much did they know, what did Cloud tell them, what _hadn’t_ he told them, did Cloud not even care enough to mention him - to focus on the most immediate problem, “I’m sure the former SOLDIER narrative must get trite after a while.”

“Ah, but this is not a story, is it?” Reeve interjected, “Our experiences can vary so vastly.”

“Of course. But history so often repeats itself, does it not?” It wasn’t an obvious jab, so Reeve didn’t visibly react, but Genesis hoped that it hit home.

He suddenly noticed the absence of Cloud at his side, caught up in the conversation as he was. He turned slowly, trying not to make his unease too obvious, trying to locate those conspicuous blond spikes.

He finally found him kneeling in front of a young girl, speaking softly as she nodded. Even he couldn’t pick out what they’re saying above the noise of the room, but the sight of Cloud - who he had met first in battle - handling a child with such gentle care made a strange feeling rise in his chest.

“Do you have any family, Genesis?” He was startled out of his thoughts by Nanaki, who must have noticed his unintentionally wistful expression.

He thought of the warm sun on his skin and the smell of dumbapples, of a dark-haired boy who helped him sneak out of his parents’ home in the middle of the night.

“Not anymore. Excuse me,” he said quietly, and moved away from the table towards Cloud, leaving his drink behind.

He stopped just behind Cloud, reaching down to put a hand on his shoulder with a grip that is perhaps slightly tighter than it needs to be. Cloud immediately looked up, smiling reassuringly as he stands to his full height.

His expression was unguarded here, among the people he calls his family, the way it normally was when they are alone together, and it bled some of the tension from Genesis’s frame. He took his hand, but turned his attention back to the child - _two_ children now, as there was a young boy standing beside the girl.

“Marlene, Denzel, this is Genesis.”

“Hello.” Genesis said, feeling foolish. Dealing with children had never come easily to him, and Cloud looked almost amused at his discomfort.

“Are you Cloud’s _boyfriend_?” The girl - Marlene - asked, eyes glittering. Genesis made a quiet, strangled noise, and Cloud blushed slightly.

“It’s a little more complicated than that but, uh, that’s right.” Cloud replied, still looking embarrassed.

“ _Well_ ,” she turned her attention to Genesis, looking oddly fierce for one so young, “you better be nice to Cloud, ok? Or I’ll-”

“Marlene!”

“Daddy!”

She ran towards the imposing figure in the doorway, and Denzel trailed off towards the bar, where Tifa was still standing. Cloud let a moment of silence stretch between them before he spoke.

“How’re you holding up?”

“I’m fairly certain I was almost threatened by a small child, but otherwise,” he leaned in closer, letting Cloud take some of his weight, “I am perfectly fine.”

“Really?”

“Of course. They’re not all that bad, these people of yours.” That wasn’t exactly the _whole_ truth, but Cloud didn’t want to hear his misgivings right now. He seemed to sense them anyway, squeezing their joined hands reassuringly.

“Spikey!”

Genesis tuned out the initial greetings in favour of watching Cloud - his body language, his expressions, how he accepted the good-natured teasing with a grin. When they had first met, Cloud had been quiet and closed-off, so soon after AVALANCHE’s battle with Deepground and his own personal battles, which would never truly leave him.

Genesis had been snarling and bitter and so wrapped up in his own hatred and something like guilt that he was only a step away from trying to tear the world down again.

He was not foolish enough to think that either himself or Cloud would ever truly be the people they were before, after all the hardships they had both faced. But they were both here - Cloud, relaxed and happy in the presence of his family, and Genesis, mingling with those who could easily have been his enemies for the sake of his love for Cloud - and that was progress enough.

“Genesis, huh? I’m Barret.” The other man extended his metal hand for Genesis to shake, which was undoubtedly not an accident. “Gotta say, I’m not much a fan of how many of Shinra’s dead keep showing up.”

“Barret.” Cloud said warningly.

“Well, Shinra tried to dispose of me permanently a few times,” Genesis let just the right amount of venom into his tone, smiling pleasantly even as he did so, “guess they just couldn’t get it right.”

He knew he’d read the situation right when Barret’s gaze turned vaguely approving. He nodded once, clapped Cloud on the shoulder, and moved off towards the bar.

“That’s all of them, right?”

“That’s everyone.” Cloud looked almost nervous again. “I know you didn’t really want to do this, so...thank you. I know it can get tense.”

“For you, dearest,” Genesis let go of the tight control he kept over his expression, letting himself smile at Cloud with the full force of his adoration, “I’d do anything.”

He leaned forward and kissed him, heedless of any stares, hoping it would convey even a fraction of his conviction.

“Well,” Cloud said when they broke apart, “want to celebrate your induction into the family?”

“I’d hardly call this an induction, and we can’t get drunk anyway, my dear. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“No harm in trying again. You’re one of us now - going up against the impossible is practically a daily occurrence.”

Genesis tried to hide his rush of warmth at being so easily included in their tight-knit group, but if Cloud’s expression was anything to go by he had failed.

“By all means then, lead the way.”

He looked down at their joined hands as Cloud led him back to the bar and couldn’t think of a single place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> as always im at strifescloud.tumblr.com if you want to find me  
> ill also be posting the shorter fills for the week only on tumblr if you're interested  
> title from 'so good' by say anything


End file.
